turiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Renakai
Renakai the Lightrend is one of the original creators of the world. He himself was created by the Architect; the all seeing, all knowing creator of the universe. Renakai is a god lesser than the architect, but greater than the other gods. He is responsible for the creation of Earth, and Turius. He also created humanity, with the help of the dark prince. He eventualy was betrayed by his brother, who had a far different vision for the world; one infested with monstrosities of all sorts; a world where evil, and crime was paramount to society. Renakai fought the dark prince, with help of the Guardians, Atdonitus Storm, Clan Fireborn, and Leona. A great battle ensued, which eventualy led to the Dark Prince being banished to the depth of Hell, where he resides today. For years to come, the world was rather peaceful. Renakai and the Guardians created the races of Earth; Humans (which later evolved into dwarves), Elves. The only race they were not responsible for was the Ath'ar, a race of gods equal in power to Renakai, who left to create Rishelm, and were later exterminated by their followers. The Gods defended the people of Turius, defeating the creations of the Dark Prince, and bringing peace of Turius. As the legend goes, this age of peace, called Manrosk, Ath'arian meaning the Man's rise, lasted many hundreds of years; but would end with a bang, rather than a whimper. Vael Cael Rhos Vael Cael Rhos - The dark war, they call it. One day, the seal put on the portals that bound the dark prince broke, and he was set free, and left to kill thousands. For many days and night he butchered families, towns, cities even, and was left unchallenged. It seemed as if the gods had fled the world; and left Turius to die, but that was not true. Renakai created the titans, a race of massive, mechanical golems, to defend earth. Then the Guardians descended onto earth, and fought a vicious, and brutal war that lasted many years. Eventually the Prince was Defeated, and the titans, seeing their immense power, turned on their creators, and attmpted to oust them from their holy palace. This began an even more brutal war, known as the Divine Conflict, which went on for hundreds of years. The titans felt no emotion, and thus felt no remorse when killing the innocent. They began to use the people of Turius as a tool to aid them in the war. Renakai, concerned for his children, sent the mortals of the realm into a stasis for the duration of the war. The titans were slowly defeated, one by one. As they fell, they were sealed away for an eternity, similarly to the prince. During the war, there was an unknown presence felt as well. Who, or what it was, to this day, remains unknown, and a great mystery. It was not sealed into a stasis, thus it was not mortal; nor were the titans able to defeat it. Seeing the threats that lie before Turius, Renakai, and the Guardians, whom had now been declared gods themselves, decided to stay and protect earth from the Prince, and the Titans - the gods roam the earth, even to this day, and the lucky may eventualy be invited to visit the Lightrend in his keep, the greatest of Turian honours. The story of the Lightrend The following is a page taken from the book of Renakai in the Palace of Origins: "The tale of life is a strange story full or bloodshed and deception. It contains love and hope, but it's beginings were the worst of it's times. How it began is not the way the uninformed would imagine. The Lightrend did not have have the idea of life, but rather the Prince of Darkness. It starts in a place known as the void. A place that existed long agobefore time began. Renakai the Lightrend and his brother The Prince of Darkness dwelled in their creation "The Palace of Origin" Humans have dubbed it. They Co-existed peacfully for they were kept seperated by Renakai's Powers to protect the palace structure.They existed there for over 70,000 Earth Years, until one day the Prince approached Renakai. "Brother, I have come up with a grand idea." The Prince Said. "And what is that?" The Lightrend answered. "Life. Beautiful and passionate life." He replied. "Interesting. Creating Mortal beings? Hm" The Lightrend though about it for some time until he said. "I ike the idea. I shall prepare a world for them to live upon." The Lightrend proceeded to the top of the palace where with the words of power in the tongue of Essence, he created the a vast universe, ever expanding. He created a star to warm the planet "Earth" he called it. A dwelling place for all mortals, and all creations. Renakai watched as the Earth slowly took form and he then went back to the Prince of Darkness. "Come see brother, The Earth is forming." Renakai called out to his brother. "I can see it here, it is beautiful." The Prince replied. "Well then, I have expiriments of creation I want to test" The Lightrend proceeded to leave and tend to other things. The Prince peered around the corner and went to the book of creation and tainted the Earth evil creatures of The undead. "Skeletons", "Zombies", "Creepers","Spiders", "Silverfish", and darkest of all "The Enderman". The Prince watched his creatures destroy and warp the world, but Renakai thought otherwise. He created the Gaurdians known as the "First few" or "First Born". They had the powers of gods and were immortal just as Renakai. They were "Atdonitus Storm", "Clan Fireborn", and "Leona". They gaurded the Earth and fought off the monsters under Renakai's command as he created The various races of the Earth as they protected them. The Gaurdians fought to protect the mortals until the day the could handle themselves. That day eventually came and he called the gaurdian back to the Palace of Origin. They defeated the Dark Prince and banished him to The Nether where he resides to this day. The gaurdian and Renakai left the Earth for many years and watched over the mortals as they grew and expanded, they didn't return for many years. This is were the tale of Creation ends, but not the tale of the Lightrend. The Lightrend and the gaurdians watch over the Earth and never return until the day the Prince escaped. The Prince of Darkness broke the seal Renakai had placed on the nether portals Setting him free into the world. He murdered many men, women, and children of various races. Seeing the threat he possed Renakai created the titans to fend him off. Renakai and the gaurdians decended upon the Earth to help aid in the fight. After the Dark prince was defeated the titans seeing the power they had after defeating the Dark Prince and again sealing him away, turned on the gods, begining the divine conflict, a war between gods and titans. The war raged on and killed many mortals. This lead to the descision of Renakai sealing all of mortals in stasis to save their lives and preserve them until the war was over. The war raged on for many years until the last titan was defeated and sealed away. Afterwards the mortals were released from stasis and rebuilt the damages with the help of the gods and the gaurdians. After seeing what was capable if the Prince of the Titans were to escape the Renakai and the gaurdians, which he now dubbed full gods, decided to stay on the Earth to protect and guide the mortals, where each of them created a place for them to dwell upon Earth with the luxaries of the Palace of Origins. This ends the Divine conflict and The first onslaught the Prince caused. The Divines then create things upon the Earth to protect, aid, or simply give comfort or leisure to the mortals. Renakai spent most of his time improving his palace and guiding the Highborn Legion. The Lightrend formed his palace into the most Holy and sacred place on The planet. He, unlike most other gods, stayed only in the continent of Turius, where the first mortals were created. Renakai considered Turius his new home. Renakai spent most of his time focusing on Turius' prosperity and well-being. He worked endlessly on his palace only the sacred and chosen would see. Renakai stepped outside of his nearly complete palace and look over toward the city of Meridia. The sky was a beutiful red as it reflected upon the Sea of Souls. The sun set to a clear and starred night. It seemed so peaceful, but it was the worst of days Meridia had seen in a long time. The Prince of Darkness had again escaped and the Titans awoken, but this time The Prince helped the titans. Renakai awoke to a dawn of fire and ash. He drew his Enchanted Blade and preped his powers for another war, but this time, the mortals would help."